the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Philosopher Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Explorer = Philosopher's mind can separate itself from its body and cross the Veil, exploring other realms and worlds entirely. At this stage, a Philosopher can only go a little ways out from our dimension into the sea of infinity. -Distance Possession = Philosophers can attempt to have their mind their bodies and temporarily posses a target. Target may resist with their willpower. -Fixation = Philosopher can affect the mind of a target to become temporarily obsessed over something. The target will find themselves thinking of it frequently and going out of their way to interact with it. 2ND DEGREE -Reality Ripple = Philosopher can unleash a small bit of his power, causing material reality to 'ripple' outward from him. Creatures from outside our dimension will probably take a small amount of damage from this ripple, but beings from within this dimension will probably just get seriously freaked over seeing something like that happen. -Open the Way = Philosopher can open a tiny portal to other worlds, allowing alien energies to pour through and blast an opponent. -OCD = Target finds themselves repeating minor behaviors and movements obsessively, they must make an active mental effort to resist these enhanced compulsive patterns. 3RD DEGREE -Eyes of Everywhere = By staring into someone's eyes, a Philosopher can cause them to momentarily experiences some of their travels across the Veil. Philosophers use this to terrify and frighten others, or give them revelations. -Dread = Whenever a Forgotten One is approaching a Philosopher's position, the Philosopher can sense it as an intense dread building up within him. This is a very distinct feeling and the Philosopher can learn to recognize it with time. 4TH DEGREE -Captivate the Mind = The Philosopher can cause someone to experience visions of unparalleled beauty and fantasy, momentarily entrancing them. -Psychic Assault = Philosopher can attack another person's mind, causing them a flash of pain and lose of orientation and short-term memory. -Dazed & Confused = Target's mind is temporarily overwhelmed, leaving them in a dazed and confused state. 5TH DEGREE -Terra Firma = Philosopher can both explorer across the Veil while he is simultaneously functioning here on earth. -Brain Tic = A Philosopher can mess with a person's brain, causing slight changes in their neural networks. These changes aren't drastic but with a little creativity can be useful, for instance the Philosopher can cause a gunman's brain to alter itself so every time the gunman goes for his holstered sidearm, his right leg sweeps up instead and he falls over. 6TH DEGREE -Raise Consciousness = Philosopher can drastically raise their cognitive level, temporarily jacking up their IQ for a length of time. -Brain Drain = This power is dangerous even when used lightly, so a Philosopher using it had better have an impeccable excuse. Using this ability a Philosopher can regenerate lost health by sapping the mental energies of those around him. This will greatly reduced the target(s) strength and mental coherence, and with only a short prolonged time period under this power will put target(s) into a coma. -Mental Monkeywrench = This specific power causes temporary dementia in targets. 7TH DEGREE -Stalwart Solution = The Philosopher can cast his mind out into the ocean of infinity to search for the answer to a problem facing him. This feat will usually take some time to finish. -Greater Psychic Assault = Philosopher can actually physically damage a target with the power of this psychic assault. -Greater Explorer = Philosopher can now travel indefinitely away from his physical body, allowing him to journey far out into the sea of infinity across the Veil. 8TH DEGREE -Liberate the Mind = Philosopher can take other people out across the Veil with him. Like him, these 'companions' will be able to move about and function normally here on earth while their 'higher selves' travel across infinity. If the companions become separated from the Philosopher for a great length of time, their higher selves will 'snap' back to their earthly selves. -Jacked = Like Raise Consciousness, only now a Philosopher can jack up someone else's IQ. The target must be within line of sight of the Philosopher for this to work. -Bring It Back = Philosopher can bring back object and items from his travels across the Veil. This includes weapons... 9TH DEGREE -My Seventh Heaven = Philosopher can 'generate' a pocket dimension of his own design out there somewhere in the ocean of infinity, populating it with the minds of others. If the Philosopher dies, this world will collapse upon his death. -Summon Transdimensional = Philosopher can reach out and pull a minor but dangerous creature from the otherness beyond the Veil and unleash it on foes. The creature knows no loyalties, however, and will attack anyone, even the Philosopher and his allies. -Memory Editing = Philosopher can make alterations to a target's memory. This power is highly controversial among Adepts, so a Philosopher had better have an impeccable reason for using it. 10TH DEGREE -Imprison the Mind = Philosopher can take people's higher minds, even against their wills, and leave them in another dimension, usually a pocket dimension of his creating. -Overload Circuitry = Philosopher's high self can return to this world momentarily to overload electronic devices with energies from the otherness. -Forced Glossolalia = Targets of this power will either speak in tongues, speak a language they previously didn't know, or speak what appears to be gibberish. 11TH DEGREE -Psychedelic Scrubbing = The Philosopher can cause a person to suffer frightening and fluxing dreams at night. These dreams are designed to force the target to confront their own character flaws. -Dire Escape = Philosopher can actually open a portal large enough for his own physical self to escape through when in danger. The Philosopher's body cannot stray that far into the Veil, so the Philosopher must get his 'lower self' back to terra firma quickly or risk death. 12TH DEGREE -Amnesia = A Philosopher can launch a mental attack against someone, depending on how much he wins in a contest of wills, the Philosopher can erase some of the target's memories. -Circuitry Mastery = A Philosopher's other self can return to this reality to momentarily seize control of any electronic or energy-based technology by manipulating its electronics with the Philosopher's own ethereal energies. 13TH DEGREE -Ghost Walk = Philosopher can appear back in this reality outside his body, usually as a shimmering shade of his physical self. This 'ghost form' of the Philosopher can be quite handy if one knows how to use it - enemy troops can be frightened off by accounts of ghosts or haunted locations. 14TH DEGREE -Permanence = Upgrade to My Seventh Heaven, pocket dimensions created by the Philosopher are now permanent, regardless of the Philosopher's demise. 15TH DEGREE -Lord of Exploration = Philosopher's body can now survive across the Veil. Philosopher can part the Veil instantly and at a mere whim, Philosopher can even wrestle other beings into leaving the dimension he is currently in.